


Are you Heere yet?

by Violet11



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ALL THE BISEXUALS, Alana is Demisexual, Bisexual Evan And Jared, Connor Evan And Jared are BEST FRIENDS, Connor cares for Jared but dosnt show it (often), DEH And BMC chatfic, F/F, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Jeremy has a realization, Jeremy is also Bisexual, M/M, Micheal the pinning boy, Zoe is gay, boyf riends - Freeform, galexy girls, or are they?, sincerely three, slushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet11/pseuds/Violet11
Summary: Connor starts a group chat with a few of his friends, turns out it’s a small world. (This is basically people from BMC and DEH being introduced, it’s a controlled chaos)





	1. We’re all Heere now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for BMC and DEH, so Enjoy!

CoRnor added Treeboi, JeRIDE,and Michaelinthebathroom, to We’re all Heere

Michaelinthebathroom: hi

Michaelinthebathroom: how are you guys

CoRnor: forgot the gals and the non binary pals

Michaelinthebathroom: opps

Michaelinthebathroom: I meant no offense, I us the word guys for everyone not regarding their actual gender

CoRnor: I’m just messing with ya

JeRIDE: ayyy wat up fam

CoRnor: you do know my finger slipped and that’s why you're here

Michaelinthebathroom: *Heere

Treeboi: hi, who are you?

Michaelinthebathroom: Michael. what’s your name ????????????

Treeboi: my name is Evan.

Michaelinthebathroom: wait

Treeboi: ?

Michaelinthebathroom: aren’t your mom and Jeremy's dad getting married???????

Treeboi: yes? Why?

Michaelinthebathroom: my best friend is gonna be your step brother

JeRIDE: finally imma bee fweree

CoRnor: shut up Jared

JeRIDE: no fuk u

CoRner: sorry, but no thanks

Treeboi: stop fighting.

JeRIDE: or wat

Treeboi: it’s gonna be lush all over again

CoRnor: fuck no

JeRIDE: I dont no wat ur talking about me and Conner are bestie

CoRnor: yes, I hate the corner more than Jared.

JeRIDE: heyyyyy, I announced my undying friendship and you say that?

CoRnor: you should be glad I hate the corner more than you, it was a close call

CoRnor: oH sHIt

CoRnor: Evan you meany pants

Treeboi: i jsut wsnt you asnd jersed tok get along.

JeRIDE: u ok ev?

Treeboi: yes?

Treeboi: I’m sorry.

CoRnor: it’s fine

CoRnor: I’m secretly in love with the corner anyway

JeRIDE: @-@

CoRnor: sorry, not sorry

Treeboi: pls be nice

Michaelinthebathroom: pffffffffffffff

Michaelinthebathroom: Evans obviously the mom friend

JeRIDE: yep

CoRnor: I’m agreeing with the asshat

Treeboi: Connor….

CoRnor: I’m just saying he’s a donkey hat!

Treeboi: >•>

Treeboi: fine you win

CoRnor: yeeeeeeeeee

Treeboi: this time……..

Michaelinthebathroom changed “JeRIDE” to “donkeyhat”

Donkeyhat: fueege u mann

Donkeyhat changes their name to JeRIDE

Michaelinthebathroom: What? Donkeys are cool!!!!

CoRnor: no, Antarctica is cool

Treeboi: he’s right.

JeRIDE: nu it’s freazzing in Antarctica

CoRnor: same difference

JeRIDE: uggggggggggg

Michaelinthebathroom: fuck

Michaelinthebathroom: I’m gay

Treeboi: ok?

CoRnor: did something trigger this announcement?

JeRIDE: or someone ; )))))))))))

Michaelinthebathroom: no

Treeboi: oh, I’m visiting Jeremy, should I carry a message?

Michaelinthebathroom: umm that’s not necessary!!!!!

CoRnor: are you at jeremy's?

Michaelinthebathroom: ...maybe?

Treeboi: oh, ok

JeRIDE added CoRnor and Treeboi to Michael is fucked

JeRIDE: I NEW IRT

JeRIDE: HA

CoRnor: hasn’t he known jeremy for like 13 years

Treeboi: he’s fudged

CoRnor: awww you replaced fuck! That’s adorable!

JeRIDE: he could mean that Michael is encasaed in chocolate

Treeboi: he’s not, and I’m not adorable

JeRIDE: I disagree

JeRIDE: your like the embodiment of a muffin

CoRnor: Yeah

Treeboi: oh my gosh

Treeboi: you guys agree on something!

Treeboi: I’m so happy!!!

Treeboi: this is the best day of my life!!!

We’re all Heere

Michaelinthebathroom: are you guys talking about me?????

Treeboi: they finally agreed on something!

JeRIDE: : F

JeRIDE: no pwoof

CoRnor: you know screenshots exist

JeRIDE: fudge

Treeboi: SEEEEE HE DOS IT TOOOO

CoRnor: *sigh* I’m to sober for this. I’m going to take a nap. I’ll see you guys at school.

JeRIDE: yeeeee bye tree fucker

Treeboi: I’m leaving

Michaelinthebathroom: imma go play video games with Jere-bear


	2. Jareds realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared realizes how much of an asshole he is  
> And how far Evan really fell, and how real it all was. (Or, reality basically slaps Jared in the face)

Michael is fucked

Treeboi: Hi

CoRnor: hi?

Treeboi: Jared’s running late and I’m bored.

CoRnor: maybe he’s right around the corner

Treeboi: most likely getting Starbucks

CoRnor: or Casey’s pizza

Treeboi: that’s more likely

CoRnor: I can come pick you up

Treeboi: thank you! I don’t want to be late.

JeRIDE: ummmmndmdkdkd

JeRIDE: cann u pick me up tooooo

CoRnor: yea right

JeRIDE: please my car broke down and I’m almost late for school, and the class I have in the morning is the only thing I’m looking forward toooo….apllllll day

CoRnor: dude, I’m already in front of your house

JeRIDE: OMG i never thought I’d say this but Connor, your one of the best people I have ever met!!!!!!!!

CoRnor: you don’t need to suck up to me just because I’m picking you up

JeRIDE: I’m not!

CoRnor: dude, we all know you hate me

JeRIDE: well I donut

CoRnor: Yeah right

JeRIDE: I’ll prove it!!!!!!!

CoRner: haha, very funny

JeRIDE to Michaelinthebathroom

JeRIDE: hi

Michaelinthebathroom: hi????

JeRIDE: I messed up as a friend!!!

Michaelinthebathroom: oh?

JeRIDE: ok, I know I’m an asshole and Connor, honestly thinks I hate him!

JeRIDE: I don’t tho

JeRIDE: I could never truly hate him

JeRIDE: I’m gonna make it up to him

Michaelinthebathroom: What are you gonna do? Give him a bunch of chocolate, or what

JeRIDE: no, he hates chocolate, but you gave me an idea.

Michaelinthebathroom: okkkkkkk

Michaelinthebathroom: I’m gonna go to class

We’re all Heere

CoRnor: um, ok, it’s lunch and I’m very confused

Treeboi: what happened?

CoRnor: I went to my locker

Michaelinthebathrooms: yea???? Then what happened?

CoRnor: i got a note

Treeboi: saying what

CoRnor: “Hi, you may not know me but I know you, I know sometimes you feel down but you should know that someone always cares even if you don’t know them or it may not seem like they do”

Michaelinthebathroom: OMG

Michaelinthebathroom: how dis chocolate make people think of notes???????

Michaelinthebathroom: WTF

CoRnor: I’m just gonna ignore you

JeRIDE: Hi, what’s up?

CoRnor: what have you done with my Jared?!?! He never uses capital letters

Treeboi: Jared had a test, he got an F

Michaelinthebathroom: oof that’s rough man!!!

CoRnor: Oooooooof is how I would describe life

JeRIDE: same

Treeboi: I think of oof like when I hit the ground when I fell out of that one tree.

JeRIDE: r you getting yur cast off soon

Treeboi: Yeah, in about three months

CoRnor: don’t broken bones usually take a few months to heal?

Treeboi: the tree I was climbing was really tall and I broke my arm in two places, they also had toko get my bones back in place.

Michaelinthebathroom: wow, that’s rough

Treeboi: I mean, I did fall from a 40 foot oak.

JeRIDE: jfkeis wasjdosks

JeRIDE: U NEVQR TOLD ME IT WAS 40 FT I THOUGHT U FELL LIKE AKEARDLY FROM THE SMALL TREED U USSULY CLIMB

JeRIDE: OMG U COULZ HAVE DIED

Michaelinthebathroom: are you ok, Jared???????

Michaelinthebathroom: buddy????

Michael is fucked

CoRnor: hey, Evan can you come and help me calm Jared down?

Treeboi: what happened?

CoRnor: he’s sobbing in the bathroom closest to the art room,   
And   
CoRnor: now he’s telling me to fuck off

CoRnor: now he’s apologizing?

Treeboi: k, I’m right outside the bathroom.

 

This is how teachers found them, all asleep on the disgusting bathroom floor, both Connor and Evan unintentionally curled around Jared.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, reality slaps you in the face and everything becomes too real.


	3. Damn teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s kinda random, but like yea???? I tryed.

We’re all Heere

JeRIDE: my cars still broken, can I have a ride?

JeRIDE: pwease

CoRnor: fineeeeee

CoRnor: want me to pick you up too Evan since I’m apparently giving out free rides

Treeboi: sure ^^

Michaelinthebathroom: can I have a ride ;)

CoRnor: no

Michaelinthebathroom: aww buddy I was kiddin I have my own car

JeRIDE: I bet u drive Jeremy to school~

Michaelinthebathroom: yea

Treeboi: : 0 *gasp*

JeRIDE: do I sense our little Evan using….

CoRnor: ..sarcasm

JeRIDE: you have successfully learned my language young Evan

Treeboi: Sorry.

CoRnor: why are you sorry?

Treeboi: I don’t know

Treeboi: sorry

JeRIDE: I didn’t do anything, stop apologizing

Treeboi: ok

JeRIDE: so micheal, youve Ben awfuly quiet ; D

Michaelinthebathroom: hi I’m Jeremy

CoRnor: cool, micheal talks about you a lot

Michaelinthebathroom: what’s up with his nick name?

CoRnor: I don’t know, he named hisself

Michaelinthebathroom: mehhh I’ll ask him later

Treeboi: hi Jeremy

Michaelinthebathroom: hi Evan

JeRIDE: how’d u no it was him?!

Michaelinthebathroom: umm, who else would it be,  
Or is it Evan? Sorry If I messed up your name.

Treeboi: no, Evan is my name

Michaelinthebathroom: cokfkdodk

CoRnor: what’s up?

Michaelinthebathroom: micheal is a reckless driver

Treeboi: Connors kinda reckless, Jared is….

JeRIDE: HAY Mu driving is wonderful

CoRnor: you wish

JeRIDE: : (

CoRnor: I’ve been in a car with you Jared

JeRIDE: Fuk you

CoRnor: no

Michaelinthebathroom: dos this happen often?

Treeboi: yep

Michaelinthebathroom: ok

Treeboi: cool

Michaelinthebathroom: OK IM CHSNGOMG THE SUBJECY SORRY IM GO AKEARD

Treeboi: n o yournot akwarcd I’m awkwarsd

Michaelinthebathroom: do you have a crush on someone?

Treeboi: Whahsyt y wood you think that

Michaelinthebathroom: I was changing the subject and it’s all I could think of

Treeboi: noi Io dodmt have a crush

JeRIDE: HES BLUSHING, HED LIE

CoRnor: Jared, you made him even more red

JeRIDE: he also didn’t use piunctuatiom he’s definitely crushin an someone

JeRIDE: ok my little bi boi is it a mister or a sister.

Treeboi: non of yo business

JeRIDE: rly Connor?

JeRIDE: I know it’s you

Treeboi: damn

CoRnor: cann I hav my phone back?

Treeboi: yea

We’re all Heere

CoRnor: OHHHHJJH MY GODDDDDD THESE FUCKING TEACHERS

Michaelinthebathroom: what happened????

JeRIDE: *image sent*

“The picture is a poster that the schools staff put up, it a warning not to be sleeping on bathroom floors. Under this warning their are three pictures one, of a boy who was most likely high another of some weird guy completely zipped up in a sleeping bag, the last one was of them, yesterday when they fell asleep”

Treeboi: whyyy would someone tame our picture?

JeRIDE: I don’t know? It’s stupid.

CoRnor: I BET THEY FUCKING SLEEP IN THE FUGKING STAFF ROOM AlL TJE TOME

Treeboi: the guy in the sleeping bag was a visiting teacher from Japan, he somehow knows English

JeRIDE: I think Connors just mad that the picture just ruined his bad boy reputation and tge truth came out hws really just a tedfdy bAer

Michaelinthebathroom: a teddy BAE-r???? ; )

JeRIDE: Evan wishes

CoRnor: What?

JeRIDE: dude I’m joking

Michaelinthebathroom: hi joking, I’m high

CoRnor: okkkkkkk

Michaelinthebathroom: okk I just want you two no that I want a cat for mi bird day

Michaelinthebathroom: no wait I want a bird for my bird day

Treeboi added Jerry

CoRnor: hi Jeremy

Jerry: high

Michaelinthebathroom: OMG MY BERST FRIEND MAD A JOKE

Michaelinthebathroom: IM SO PROUD

Michaelinthebathroom: tHAats my FERIend

Michaelinthebathroom: I know him

Michaelinthebathroom: honestly, I add some acholihal

Michaelinthebathroom: couldn’t find mi stach of pot

Jerry: I’m leaving school and finding you

Michaelinthebathroom: NO

Jerry: I’ll give you Crystal Pepsi

Michaelinthebathroom: DEEL

Jerry: ok guys I’m gonna go get micha and bring him somewhere where he can’t hurt himself

Jerry: have fun with your teddy bae

JeRIDE: haha, teddy bae

JeRIDE changed CoRnors name to Teddybae

Teddybae: fuck you

JeRIDE: you wish

Teddybae: HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Teddybae: I’m not a teddy bear either

Treeboi: yes you are.

Teddybae: WELL

Teddybae: your a muffin

Treeboi: no.

Teddybae: yes

JeRIDE: your both pretty girls, now get to class

Treeboi: we,re not girls?????

JeRIDE: it’s a joke

Treeboi: oh, ok

We’re all Heere

Teddybae: I got another note

Treeboi: what dos it say?

Teddybae: “Your hair is lovely, even though some people may insult the length, the length of your hair is wonderful and I hope no matter what anyone says you keep being you and doing what makes you happy.”

Treeboi: it’s true

JeRIDE: I mean. Ur hair dos llookm soft

Teddybae: no ones ever complimented my hair

Teddybae: thank you guys so much,,, it means so much

JeRIDE: are you crying?

Treeboi: sorrry I didn’t mean to make you cry

Teddybae: it’s ok

Teddybae: more than ok, you guys just made my day!!!

JeRIDE: Cccc you are a teddy bear!

Treeboi: guys we all got art class!!!

JeRIDE: yea lets go

We’re all Heere

Teddybae: why do shots exist?

Teddybae: who the fuck invented them

Treeboi: it’s to keep dangerous stuff out of your systems or not make them as dangerous

Teddybae: but why did they make them so painful?

Treeboi: don’t they like numb your arm?

Teddybae: no my dad says “handle it like a man”

Teddybae: like wtf

Teddybae: it hurts to move my fucking arms

JeRIDE: yea it’s worse after the accrual shot

Teddybae: it didn’t help I have an extream fear of needles

JeRIDE: that’s rough

Teddybae: two in my right and one in my left

Teddybae: sorry if I’m unconvincing you with my rambiling

JeRIDE: naw, it’s kinda cute

Teddybae: nonitsnot

Treeboi: it is though

Teddybae: I’m going to sleep

JeRIDE: don’t let the bed bugs bite

Teddybae: I’ll kill them if they try

JeRIDE: first person in history that bit the bedbugs back

Treeboi: k nights guys

JeRIDE: night, tree fucker

We’re all Heere

Michaelinthebathroom: I’m not even gonna ask why I have a hangover

Jerry: you got into some alcohol

Michaelinthebathroom: uggg I hate throwing up

Jerry: I’ll come over

Michaelinthebathroom: dude it’s like three am

Jerry: eghhhh

Jerry: I mean

Jerry: it doesn't matter?

Michaelinthebathroom: sure you can come over

Jerry: wait, we’re on the group chat?

Michaelinthebathroom: whoops

Jerry: it’s our fault if they wake up

Michaelinthebathroom: sucks for them

Jerry: I’ll bring some advil and a leftover smoothie

Micheal is fucked

JeRIDE: I shippp it

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got them shots today. It hurts worse after the most. I have an extreme fear of needles and can barley watch other people get shots much less myself. Kinda ranted through Connor???? Hoped you liked this, kinda random chapter!!!


	4. The battle of the kitchen AKA Evan dosnt know how to judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the weekend, no school! (Basically just their weekend shenanigans!)

Micheal is fucked 

Teddybae: Should I pick you two up?

JeRIDE: please?

Treeboi: it’s saterday? 

Teddybae: still, should I pick you up? 

JeRIDE: YEA LETS GO DO SOMETHING FUN 

Treeboi: sure.

Teddybae: be there in 10 minutes 

Micheal is fucked 

Treeboi: that was fun. 

JeRIDE: says the person who almost fell out of a tree

Treeboi: i technically did, but Connor caught me. 

Teddybae: Yeah, What did U do JARED?

JeRIDE: i filmed it

Treeboi: why? 

JeRIDE: it was funny 

JeRIDE: it also looked very romantic 

JeRIDE: Evan dramatically falling out of a tree and Connor being his knight in shining honor

Treeboi: EXCUSe You I’m a independent acorn and I don’t need no man. 

Teddybae: Jared stop taking Evans phone 

Treeboi: dang

Treeboi: just gotta do one thing 

Treeboi changed their name to acorn 

Teddybae: why he at your house anyway?

JeRIDE: he came to pick something up for his mom

Teddybae: oh ok 

Teddybae: I’m just making some cookies

JeRIDE: so your parents aren’t home? 

Teddybae: Nope 

JeRIDE: wanna have a sweep over :3

Teddybae: fine but you still don’t get any cookies

JeRIDE: fuck you, I’ll make better cookies than you

Teddybae: Evan can be the judge 

Acorn: ok

JeRIDE: finally the Treeboi has once again joined the living!

Acorn: I wasn’t dead? ???

JeRIDE: sure felt like it

Acorn: : (

JeRIDE: I’m just kiddin 

Teddybae: wait on the group chat, did Jeremy srsly go to micaels in the middle of the night?

JeRIDE: pretty sure 

Acorn: it cute!

Acorn: Jeremy was helping his best friend!

JeRIDE: I wonder if Michael is okay?

Teddybae: you could ask him

We’re all Heere 

JeRIDE: on a scale of one to ten how bad was michaels hangover? 

Michaelinthebathroom: 20

Michaelinthebathroom: it was cool tho cause Jeremy got me a slushie 

Jerry: yep, the girl at seven 11 gave me a generous pour

Michaelinthebathroom: lol, I see your takin my line 

Teddybae: what do you mean 

Michaelinthebathroom: it’s something I said at the beginning of the year 

Acorn: oh, ok.

Jerry: why’s your name acorn

JeRIDE: haha, isnt that a funny question ; ) 

Jerry: no, it’s really not 

JeRIDE: Jared sent a video 

Michaelinthebathroom: wow, Connor has a soul

JeRIDE: I know, rite?

Teddybae: fuck you 

JeRIDE: if you insist 

Teddybae: oforksnsnsk

Michaelinthebathroom: dude, take a chill pill

Jerry: umm, taking chill pills didn’t end well 

Michaelinthebathroom: dude, did you just make another joke? 

Jerry: :)

Teddybae: sorry I must have dropped my phone 

Jerry: okkkkk, sure 

Acorn: wait, I don’t get the joke? 

Jerry: itz an inside joke, that’s hard to explain

Acorn: ok, I’m sorry if I was prying into something that was none of my business 

Jerry: it’s ok, I just don’t really want to talk about it

Michaelinthebathroom: wanna come play vidiogames??????

Jerry: apocalypse of the damned?

Michaelinthebathroom: hell yeah!!!!!

Michael is fucked 

Teddybae: finished my totally superior cookies 

JeRIDE: yea right 

Teddybae: fight me 

JeRIDE: KITCHEN WARS 

Teddybae: HERE, 3:00 SHARP

JeRIDE: AM OR PM

Teddybae: PM 

JeRIDE: ME AND EVAN ARE COMING OVER RIGHT NOW

Teddybae: FUCK YESH

Acorn: wait I don’t have my stuff for the sleepover, neither dos Jared.

Teddybae: you guys can just borrow my clothes, 

Acorn: thanks 

Teddybae: no problem 

We’re Heere 

JeRIDE: WHOS COOKIES ARE BEYTET

*teddybae sent two images*

Michaelinthebathroom: ummmmm

Jerry: wtf 

Jerry: why the fuck are you making cookies at midnight?

Acorn: they started at 3 pm. 

Acorn: I told you guys BOTH OF YOUR FUDGING COOKIED ARE GREAT, THERE DOSNT HAVE TO BE A WINNER, PLESE STOP THIS MADNESs

JeRIDE: aww, little ev is finally standing up to us

Teddybae: he replaced fuck again

JeRIDE: at least Michael isn’t encased in chocolate

Jerry: why would Michael be encased in choclate? 

Michaelinthebathroom: beats me 

Jerry: all of you people are confusing, I’m going to sleep

Michaelinthebathroom: same bro

Jerry: I can see that, I mean, we’re lying right next to each other 

We’re all Heere 

Teddybae: JARED EVAN, COME DOWN AND GET BREAKFAST 

JeRIDE: why are you text-screaming at us?

Teddybae: cause I’m to lazy to real scream 

JeRIDE: what are you making 

Teddybae: pancakes and waffles 

JeRIDE: YOU MAKE THEM AT THE SAME TIME?!?? FUCK YEAH

Jerry: it’s to early, I wanna sleep

Acorn: please explain why Jared is running down the stairs yelling “please marry me Connor,”

Jerry: lol 

Acorn: OMG he slipped 

Acorn: jkfocndjm

Jerry: is he ok

Acorn: yeah Connor caught him

Teddybae: can you come get Jared off me? Please?

Evan: ok

Michael is fucked 

JeRIDE : haha you can’t find me 

Teddybae: playing hide and seek is the fucking worst 

Acorn: I mean, we could playy a different game 

Teddybae: naaa 

JeRIDE: hint- we’re hiding together 

Teddybae: dang 

Teddybae: I’ll find you eventually 

Acorn: or not

Acorn: sorry 

JeRIDE: wait, it’s like 4:09 do we have to go home after this 

Teddybae: we could make it a two day sleepover?

JeRIDE: HELL YEAAH

Teddybae: Evan?

Acorn: sure, my mom wasn’t gonna be home today anyway

Teddybae: cool 

Teddybae: I SEE YOU

JeRIDE: no you don’t

Teddybae: EVan And jaRED sittin in a tree

Acorn: he found us Jared

Teddybae: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Acorn: NOdmk we wernt. 

Teddybae: I’m just joking :-D

JeRIDE: who’s seeking next?

We’re all Heere 

Michaelinthebathroom: I found someone who’s sells red Mountain Dew!!!!!

Jerry: cool!

Michaelinthebathroom: I’m keeping it for emergencies 

Jerry: good idea

Teddybae: some of us are trying to sleep

Teddybae: you woke Evan and Jared up

Jerry: sorry, goodnight 

Teddybae: Jared also says “I ship it” 

Michaelinthebathroom: goodnight, imma go get the red motain dew

Teddybae: k night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this chapter!


	5. Zoes wonderful gaydar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe’s introduced, her and Micheal bond. It’s really fluffy at the end, (if you can tell, I’m really bad at summerys )

Zozo texted Teddybae 

Zozo: Connor why are Evan and Jared wearing your cloths?

Teddybae: none of your fucking business 

Zozo: no it is my fucking business

Zozo: did you blackmail them????

Connor: NO just sto p

Zozo: well wtf did you do to them

Connor: why would you think I did anything to them?????

Zozo: oh I don’t know 

Zozo: your an asshole who has zero pacience and only talks to his weird stoner friends 

Connor: Michaels not a weird stoner WTF

Zozo: who TF is Michael 

Connor: the single most chill person in the universe????

Zozo: ok, so I’m assuming he’s like, a stoner 

Connor: Zoe stfu and leave me alone

Zozo: fine, but can you give me micheals number?

Teddybae: fuck you

Teddybae: will it make you leave me alone?

Zozo: Yeah 

Teddybae: deal, dunno what your gonna do with it but who gives a duck 

Teddybae: *sent a contact*

Zozo: bye, fucker

Teddybae: fine 

Zozo to Michaelinthebathroom 

Zozo: yo what up I’m Connors sister 

Michaelinthebathroom: hi????

Zozo: are you like??? 

Zozo: his dealer 

Michaelinthebathroom: No, he’s been getting better at not smoking

Zozo: I don’t see a difference from the beginning of the year

Michaelinthebathroom: I’ve known him for a while, when I first met him I was in a really bad place myself

Zozo: do you wanna talk about it?

Michaelinthebathroom: Yeah, I actually do 

Zozo: you don’t have to if you don’t want to 

Michaelinthebathroom: no it’s about time I open up

Michaelinthebathroom: so, everything was normal

Zozo: what’s normal?

Michaelinthebathroom: it was just me and my best friend, Jeremy, nothing could stand in our way if we were two half’s of a pair!

Michaelinthebathroom: then, through no fault of mine there was no other half there 

Zozo: he just ditched you? Are you ok

Michaelinthebathroom: no, it wasn’t totally his fault 

Zozo: whose was it?

Michaelinthebathroom: that stupid talking tic tack

Zozo: ok, whose that? 

Michaelinthebathroom: get ready for pharagraph typing 

Zozo: I’m already ready

Michaelinthebathroom: so rich(a short badass, don’t mess with him) offered jere a weird ‘oblong pill’ that was ‘from japan’ it’s a super computer that implants in your brain and tells you what to do

Zozo: he can’t be stupid enough to take that! 

Michaelinthebathroom: well, Jeremy’s not the top of the high school scene 

Michaelinthebathroom: neither am I 

Zozo: I’m sorry for assuming your a weird loner stoner 

Michaelinthebathroom: I’m not a loner, and I don’t get high

Michaelinthebathroom: ..often

Zozo: it’s ok, your cool

Michaelinthebathroom: ok, so Jeremy bought this stupid tic tac, it did a lot of stuff that is not my place to tell,

Zozo: oh god,

Michaelinthebathroom: it turned on ‘optic nerve blocking’ whitch means it forced Jeremy to ignore me.

Michaelinthebathroom: Jeremy got a girlfriend, and got in with the ‘popular kids’ 

Zozo: being ‘popular’ is lame 

Michaelinthebathroom: Yeah 

Michaelinthebathroom: we had a party in the fall

Zozo: with alcohol?

Michaelinthebathroom: with alcohol

Zozo: oh lord, that’s asking for trouble 

Michaelinthebathroom: he called me a loser,,,,,

Michaelinthebathroom: it fucking sucked 

Zozo: :(

Michaelinthebathroom: I basically had a panic attack in the bathroom

Zozo: you poor child :(

Zozo: I’m going to adopt you

Michaelinthebathroom: ummm,  
Ok?????

Zozo: go on with your story,

Michaelinthebathroom: ok, so evil tic tac try’s to take over the play, by squiping them, I had had a weird conversation with jeres dad about putting pants on,

Zozo: pants?

Michaelinthebathroom: don’t question it

Zozo: ok

Michaelinthebathroom: so I figured out that Mountain Dew red shuts em off for good, but we only had enough for one person, Christine got it

Zozo: who’s Christine?

Michaelinthebathroom: the girl jere was totally obsessed with

Zozo: oh that sucks 

Michaelinthebathroom: what do you mean?

Zozo: by the way you were talking about this guy I assumed you had a crush 

Michaelinthebathroom:&3&:&:&:9&:&;jekdkdkx

Michaelinthebathroom: how the heck.???.? Did you know???

Zozo: I have an excellent gaydar 

Michaelinthebathroom: lol, turns out that if one person drank it, it was like a domino effect

Zozo: that’s good 

Zozo: wanna here my not as tragic sob story?

Michaelinthebathroom: it would only be fair 

Zozo: Connor and I used to be really close

Zozo: till’ he changed, whitch was pacially my parents fault.

Michaelinthebathroom: that sucks 

Zozo: I didnt help him, I was kinda scared of Larry. Anyway I kinda got part of his shit anyway. He never liked Connor tho,they always clashed in some way. He turned into an asshole and would bang on my door and threaten to kill me.

Zozo: so its basically kill or be killed

Michaelinthebathroom: you guys ever consider therapy?

Zozo: Larry won’t let us 

Michaelinthebathroom: that sucks dick

Zozo: yea

Michaelinthebathroom: gotta go to class

Zozo: guess I’ll talk to you later 

Michaelinthebathroom: cool beans, can I add you too a group chat?????

Zozo: Yeah, your pretty chill

We’re all Heere

Michaelinthebathroom: I’m just gonna add someone 

Michaelinthebathroom added zozo 

Michaelinthebathroom: I’m gonna assume your all in class?????

Michaelinthebathroom: ok I’m gonna go 

We’re all Heere 

Teddybae: I got another letter 

Jerry: What dos it say?

Teddybae: “people say you just the weird loner and stoner of the school, don’t let there words get to your head, it’s bullcrap, it just reflects there own insecurities, I would know  
sincerely, three

Teddybae: I mean, their not wrong about me being a loner and a stoner 

JeRIDE: gasp :0

JeRIDE: You HAve mE And treE Boi 

Acorn: Yeah, your not alone and never will be as long as jered and I are alive.

JeRIDE: you will be lonely over our dead bodies

Teddybae: I guess I’d have to kill myself to join you if you died

Acorn: umm, no???? 

JeRIDE: listen here you asshole, if anything happens to Evan and I you better keep fucking living or ill force you to eat dark chocolate in the afterlife.

Teddybae: you can’t tell me what to do when your dead?? Your not my mom I can do whatever I want with my life 

Acorn: Connor- fucking- Murfy if you attempt to take your life in the accarion that Jared and I die we will save your ass and haunt you for the rest of your motherfucking life, you better find a good goddamn exercist.

Teddybae: omg 

Acorn: oh my goodness I’m so so sos so sorry, I didn’t mean to lectur you.

Teddybae: ummm, no, that was fucking hot

JeRIDE: ditto

JeRIDE: you finally cussed like the teenage boi u ar 

Zozo: I never thought I’d see the day when my asshole brother actually flirts with someone and gets along with jered klieman 

Teddybae: WAIT why ARE U HEERE

JeRIDE: Hehe, Heere 

Teddybae: stfu, kleiman

JeRIDE: aww, I lov u too conneeeaaaarrrr

Acorn: pls don’t argue

Teddybae: fine, 

Acorn: good

Teddybae: can I fight Zoe instead

Acorn: NO!!!!

Zozo: wow, I don’t count as fighting

Teddybae: fuck You 

Zozo: bleh

Teddybae: how did you get here

Jerry: you could scroll up

Teddybae: thank you 

JeRIDE: just wait for it 

Acorn: wow, ok Aaron burr

JeRIDE: ha someone gets my joke

Acorn: you forced me to listen to it?

JeRIDE: you like it 

Jerry: Hamilton is the bomb 

Acorn: just repeating the songs in my head mellows my anxiety, I think it’s there just rythume and catchy tunes you can keep repeating that helps me calm down

JeRIDE: did you tell dr. What’s her name?

Acorn: yea 

Acorn: I have it all memorized by now

Teddybae: MICCHAEL YOU SBSOLITE BITCH

Zozo: how dare you call my sun a bitch!

Zozo: he is a smol innocent child who must be protected at all cost

Zozo: if you so much as touch him I’ll chop off your dick

Jerry: can I still hug him?

Zozo: yes, you can fuck him for all I care, 

Michaelinthebathroom: omgdushshs

Jerry: ejdjdim dioh Smy ndkdlordiy jesuius

JeRIDE: I think she broke them

Michaelinthebathroom : I dropped my phone 

Jerry: rich took my phone and laugh typed

Zozo: rich, the bitsized badass

Jerry: I’m not small, I will kick your ass~ rich 

Zozo: I will set my brother on you

Teddybae: ummm no way in hell?!? Rich is really cool I wouldn’t do anything except for maybe get him a cookie

Zozo: i hate you

Teddybae: i don’t care 

Zozo: gtg to class

Acorn: whyed toy take a picture of us?

Zozo: it looks really gay when you and JeRIDE are wearing Connors sweater and I need blackmail material on Connor 

Teddybae: how would you use it against me?

JeRIDE: she might threaten to send it to the school? 

Teddybae: you hurt either of them and I will kill everyone and then myself

Jerry: you would kill Evan and Jared 

Teddybae: no, they’re not everyone

Michaelinthebathroom: go to class

Michael is fucked

Teddybae: ya know 

Acorn: what?

Teddybae: sincerely three is a good name for the three of us 

Acorn: you could name our chat room?

Teddybae: thanks muffin

Michael is fucked was renamed to sincerely three

JeRIDE: guys it’s four am, I’m trying to do a handstand in peace 

Acorn: why are you doing a handstand?

JeRIDE: cause I can

Teddybae: how are you typing?

JeRIDE: wth one hand 

Teddybae: I’m making muffins

Acorn: what kind?

Teddybae: fruit

Acorn: I’m laying In my bed attempting to write my therapy letter

Acorn: also I couldn’t go to sleep

Teddybae: I bake when I can’t sleep

Teddybae: I also like to draw 

JeRIDE: jdkso

JeRIDE: ow, I fell 

Teddybae: Ha

JeRIDE: screw me

Teddybae: sure ;)

JeRIDE: I’m goingto bed 

Acorn: I’m gonna finish writing this letter 

Teddybae: I’m gonna keep baking

Acorn: goodnight 

JeRIDE: GN treefucker

Teddybae: night evvv see you tomorrow with muffins 

JeRIDE: can I have one?

Teddybae: yes, now sleep

Zozo to Teddybae

Zozo: why did it smell like fruit muffins at four and a half in the morning?

Teddybae: you don’t get any

Zozo: why are you baking you asshole, some people are trying to sleep

Teddybae: go back to sleep

Zozo: fine, only cause I’m tired 

Jerry to Michaelinthebathroom 

Jerry: micha? 

Michaelinthebathroom: Yeah 

Jerry: where are you?

Michaelinthebathroom: bathroom 

Jerry: like your username?

Michaelinthebathroom: at least I’m not having a panic attack this time 

Jerry: what? When did you have a panic attack?!

Michaelinthebathroom: party in the fall

Jerry: I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry 

Michaelinthebathroom: I’m not gonna lie, it hurt, but as long as you don’t do it again we’re good 

Jerry: hey micha

Michaelinthebathroom: Yeah?

Jerry: I don’t like the dark

Michaelinthebathroom: ok I just got done

——-

Jeremy heard the bathroom sink start running, it must have been Michael. Jeremy had never pertiquarly liked the dark, but after the squip he was always terrified it’s face would start to form in the dark and it would come back and block Michael from his view forever. So he was relieved when he saw Michael open the door and light flooded the dark. Michael turned the light off and hopped back to the twin sized bed they were sharing, after his last hop Michael flopped next to Jeremy.

“You ok Jere?” Michael asked in a quiet tone, Jeremy was freaking out but he just nodded his head, But it was like his best friend could read his mind because Michael then decided to envelope Jeremy in a hug. Jeremy felt safe here, snuggling into his best friend, who was surprisingly soft. Jeremy never wanted to leave Michael, so he just gripped his friend tighter. Michael, being a good friend, started to gently rub Jeremy’s back. Jeremy just nuzzled into the crook of Michaels neck, he also had a light grip on Michaels hair.

“Micah, I just want you to know your the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Jeremy mumbled into the crook of Michaels neck. He was always comfortable around Michael. Jeremy and Christine had gone on a couple dates and Jeremy always felt uncomfortable knowing that he was going on dates because she was his romantic interest, he also had somehow felt he was somehow betraying someone(?) they figured out after six dates their relationship was more like siblings than lovers. Honestly Christine told Jeremy he was like a little brother to him, which was fine with him. 

“You’ll always be my favorite person no matter what happens, even if you don’t appreciate bob Marley like I do, you’ll always be the most important person in my life,” Michael said suddenly, as he pulled Jeremy closer to him, this was when Jeremy burst out sobbing. They cuddled till they fell asleep… at four in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes repeat songs from Hamilton when I get anxious, and it really helps me because it has a rhythm.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who’s reading this : )


	6. I’ll do it on the fishing trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffins, and revelations, also apologetic Jared. What else could a chapter need?

‘We’re all Heere’ 

JeRIDE: I expect my muffin

Teddybae: fine, Fuk u by the way

JeRIDE: same to you buddy boi

Acorn: Oh, is it ok if I have a muffin to?

Acorn: Wait, No, I don’t actually want a mufflin, I If was a joke!

Teddybae: No, Ev, you can have a muffin! I made a lot so it’s ok, even if I didn’t make a lot I would still give you one! Because your my friend! So pls take a muffin. 

Acorn: Okkj

Zozo: can I have a muffin?

Teddybae: No

Zozo: did you put pot in them?

Teddybae: My entire life dosnt revolve around pot

Zozo: seems like it dos 

Teddybae: I’ve been clean of pot for a month and a half, so you can kindly FUCK OFF

Zozo: well ok,

Zozo: you act high sometimes 

Teddybae: I’m high on FRIENDSHIP

Acorn: What drug is that?!?

Acorn: I thought you quit

Acorn: how dangerous is this, is it life threatening, are you gonna die, are you currently dyingfy

Acorn: on a scale on one to ten how much pain are you in

Zozo: Omg so precious 

Teddybae: Evan it was a joke 

Acorn: oh 

Acorn: sorry

JeRIDE: awww such a precious cinnamon bun

Teddybae: yep, the most precious 

JeRIDE: the preciousus 

Acorn: Jared, that’s not a word 

Jerry: hey ev, hows your day going?

Acorn: pretty good, I’m just waiting for someone to pick me up

Acorn: and I’m still not sure if Jared’s car is fixed yet

JeRIDE: Nope, it’s still at the car doctor

Teddybae: car doctor? What are you, a toddler

JeRIDE: umm, yes, what did you think I was. An adult???? Best joke I’ve heard all year

Acorn: Wait, is anyone picking me up? F it I should start walking. 

Teddybae: Naw I’m picking you up

Zozo: I want a muffin : (

Teddybae: no way, fuck you.

Zozo: Wait, do you have my car

Teddybae: Yeah, mom said I get to have it

Zozo: oh yeah, your left your car, IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIELD

Teddybae: not my fault asshole

Zozo: then who’s was it?

Michaelinthebathroom: It was the cars fault

Teddybae: Yeah, What he said

Jerry: Yo micha wanna come to the lake house this weekend with my dad and I?

Michaelinthebathroom: of course : )

JeRIDE: my ship is sailing 

Teddybae: It’s moving slowly though

Jerry: Wait, is something wrong with your boat? You should get it checked out 

Michaelinthebathroom: Connor, I’m going to kill you 

Teddybae: good luck trying 

Michaelinthebathroom: I’ll kill Jared 

JeRIDE: naw

Acorn: no killing? Please?

Michaelinthebathroom: : ( fine

Jerry: By guys we gotta get in the school!

Acorn: Bye!

JeRIDE: more like Bi

Teddybae: I’m gay.

JeRIDE: I already knew that, but ok

Acorn: We went to pride with you remember?

Teddybae: Yeah, I just had an urge to say it

JeRIDE: ok buds, dats normal

Zozo: Wait, Connors gay

Teddybae: no shit Sherlock 

Zozo: you do realize dads gonna be pissed right?

Teddybae: there are reasons I don’t tell him????? 

Zozo: Yeah, he would probably kick you out 

Teddybae: of course he would 

Acorn: you could live with me

JeRIDE: or me

Teddybae: Wait, Jared I thought you hated me? 

JeRIDE: your so fucking dense sometimes Jesus 

Teddybae: Whats a jesus?

JeRIDE: haha vry funny 

Zozo: did you seriously just use vry 

JeRIDE: Yes 

JeRIDE: and Connor

Teddybae: Yeah 

JeRIDE: I don’t hate you 

JeRIDE: you and Evan are my closest friends. I guess I’ve always been kind of an asshole? I guess you deserve an apology, it’s kind of a reaction because I’m actually really insecure in reality. I’ve been meaning to say this for a while but I kept putting it off. I’m soaososososoosisosoosososososososoosososo sorry

Zozo: I’m in Connors science class, he just burst out sobbing

Acorn: I’m really proud of you Jared, I know that must not have been easy to say 

Acorn: is Connor ok?

Zozo: everyone’s really confused, the science teacher said “are you ok Mr Murphy, are you scared of turtles, if so I will let you sit in the hall for this section of the unit,” 

JeRIDE: our science teacher is the best 

Zozo: Connors shaking his head, the science teacher is just really confused now 

Acorn: it’s gonna be okay, Connor : )

JeRIDE: Yo Con man it’s gonna be fine, there’s no need to cry over something I said <33333333

Zozo: he just looked at his phone and burst out sobbing

Zozo: Mr. Maem just sighed and said “Mr. Murphy your interrupting the lesson, do you want to take this lesson in the office? It’s not a punishment, it’ll be so you and everyone else can work more efficiently,”

Acorn: aww poor Connor: ( 

‘We’re all Heere’

Michaelinthebathroom: Did Connor srsly cry?

Zozo: Yeah, he did,, it was chaotic 

Teddybae: our parents got notified, wtf 

Zozo: they get notified every time you go to the office

Teddybae: do they get an explanation 

Zozo: Yes 

JeRIDE: It could be worse 

Teddybae: no, it’s awkward af

Acorn: what did your dad say

Teddybae: he said “Connor what the fuck,” 

Zozo: It was rly funny 

Zozo: Connor screamed and fell out of his chair

Teddybae: then do you know what zoey said!

Teddybae: she called me a drama queen

Teddybae: I’m not dramatic!

Michaelinthebathroom: you kind of are 

Teddybae: excuse me?

JeRIDE: point. 

Teddybae: shut up

JeRIDE: make me.

Acorn: um

Teddybae: We has a bonding moment!

JeRIDE: I cradled you in my arms!

Zozo: what are you people talking about 

JeRIDE: you’ve never watched Voltron?????

Zozo: no? Should I?

Teddybae: you’re gonna watch it with me. Friday after next. 

Zozo: fineeeeee

Acorn: it’s really good!

Zozo: ok I’ll take Evans advice, he’s the least crazy out of the three of you

Teddybae: >:,(

JeRIDE: I’m offended 

Teddybae: even dos have good advice tho

JeRIDE: Yeah 

Zozo: So, whitch teacher is your guys fav teacher?

JeRIDE: Mrs, Mcroy the art teacher 

Zozo: she’s strict but nice 

Acorn: science teacher Mr. maem and Mr.Eernod the environmental science teacher 

JeRIDE: mr eernods name is funny to sayy

Teddybae: where did that name even come from

JeRIDE: an idiot

Zozo: I didn’t know Connor made up last names 

Teddybae: fuck U 

Teddybae: my favorite teachers are Mr. maem and Mrs, Rit the Language arts teacher 

JeRIDE: Mrs Rit is always Right

Acorn: she is always right, or no ones called her out on misteaks 

Zozo: I like Mrs Rit and Mr Eernods they’re the best 

JeRIDE: Mrs. Evergood the literacy teacher is okay but she’s kinda rude to Connor 

Zozo: Yeah, she knows how to hold a grudge 

Acorn: who else is tired

Zozo: how about all u small children go to bed

JeRIDE: Yes mom

“Bestmom<3 to Teddybae,”

Bestmom<3: I know I didn’t mention anything at dinner but I wanted to know if your okay

Teddybae: Yeah

Bestmom<3: can you tell me why you were crying 

Teddybae: Tears Of happiness 

Bestmom<3: can you tell me? Anything that makes you happy makes me happy :))))))))

Teddybae: one of my more “closed off” off friends told me I was one of his closest friends 

Teddybae: he also apologized for kind of a jerk all the time and told us about his insecurities 

Bestmom<3: You have lots of friends! That’s great!

Teddybae: Yeah we have a group chat 

Bestmom<3: can I know their names? Or do I have to guess

Teddybae: there’s Evan the cinnamon roll, Jared the softy who acts like an a**hole, Jeremy Michals almost boyfriend, michal the funny one, and then there’s You Know Who

Bestmom<3: Voldemort?

Teddybae: no, Zoey, I don’t know why she’s on there

Bestmom<3: So Jeremy and Micheal? On a scale from 1 to 10 how much are they pining?

Teddybae: a solid 20

Bestmom<3: oh wow, have you tried locking them in a closet? That’s worked for me before

Teddybae: Jared and I already tried that

Teddybae: Mom I have a question 

Bestmom<3: Yes? I have my motherly advice at the ready 

Teddybae: Why is chocolate so gross?

Bestmom<3: I’m sorry honey, chocolates the best 

Teddybae: no way, it’s disgusting, strawberry sorbe   
Is obviously better

Bestmom<3: That is your opinion and chocolate is obviously superior 

Teddybae: Yeah right 

Bestmom<3: you need to go get your car tomorrow I didn’t tell your father it was in the middle of the field but if you don’t get it he’ll find out

Teddybae: ok

Bestmom<3: how did you get your name?

Teddybae: Jared’s typo

Bestmom<3: oh, they posted a notice about not sleeping in the bathroom 

Teddybae: DfhhhhgahhsjahahahahaASHHHHHHHH

Bestmom<3: I’m really glad you’ve found good friends 

Teddybae: thks 

Bestmom<3: ok I think it’s time for you to go to bed honey goodnight

Teddybae: goodnight mom

‘Michaelinthebathroom to Jerry,’

Michaelinthebathroom how do I tell someone I love them? 

Jerry: just tell them straight up

Michaelinthebathroom: I love you

Jerry: I love you too, now go tell this guy how you feel!

‘Michaelinthebathroom to zozo’

Michaelinthebathroom: helpppppp meeeee

Zozo: My son! What’s wrong 

Michaelinthebathroom: immm sooo gayyyyyy whyyuyyyyyyyy

Zozo: poor child : ( just ask him out 

Michaelinthebathroom: djjdjsnskeksl

Michaelinthebathroom: HOW

Zozo: with your words 

Michaelinthebathroom: shhhhhhh

Michaelinthebathroom: when, how, what if he rejects me!!!!

Zozo: do it on the fishing trip

Michaelinthebathroom: *screenshot sent*

Zozo: he’s so oblivious 

Michaelinthebathroom: UGGGGGGG I KNOW

Zozo: do it on the fishing trip, you have to or else your going to suffer through pining for who knows how long 

Michaelinthebathroom: ok imma do it this weekend 

‘Jerry to BitsizedBadass,”

Jerry: how did you know you were in love with jake 

BitsizedBadass: Warmest fuzzy feeling I ever felt

BitsizedBadass did you finally realize your hardcore pining for Michael?

Jerry: I 

Jerry: HOW

BitsizedBadass: why do you think I kept writing stuff on your back pack

Jerry: you’ve been doing that for three years 

BitsizedBadass: you’ve been pining for three years

Jerry: tochè

Jerry: what do I do?????

BitsizedBadass: when you to the lake go out to the dock in a sunset and talk for a while, then kiss him and say, “I’m in love with you, you fucker,” 

Jerry: I’ll just ignore the last part of that sentence 

Jerry: also, I have something I’ve been puzzling over

BitsizedBadass: What? 

Jerry:*sent a screenshot*

BitsizedBadass: holy fuck your so fucking oblivious man

BitsizedBadass: poor Michael, you better confess soon this boys heart is gonna break!

Jerry: ok ok I’ll do it over the fishing trip!

BitsizedBadass: My ship :, )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing it : ) I may have added a *hint of plot but not a lot!,,,,yet. Have a fantastic week, sorry for not posting more recently.


	7. The ship sails. In a lake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy. Micheal. Fishing trip. That’s all you need to know : )

‘We’re all Heere’

Jerry: MICHAEL GET OUTSIDE NOW

Jerry: WERE GONNA BE LATE FIR THE FISHING TRIP

Michaelinthebathroom: IM RIGHT HERE

Jerry: RUN 

Zozo: wtf sons it’s 4:00 am and you guys have been spamming me THE ENTIRE WEEK About the fishing trip

Jerry: we’re skipping this Friday’s school and we’re going straight there 

Michaelinthebathroom: BUT I CANT GO STRAIGHT

Acorn: umm hi?

Zozo: hallo

Teddybae: IM TRYING TO SLEEP At THIS UNGODLY HOUR

Zozo: well to bad 

Acorn: I’m climbing a tree

Acorn: it really nice up here

Michaelinthebathroom: *heere 

Zozo: don’t you have a cast on? And your arms broken???????

Acorn: Yeah?

Zozo: How??????????????????

Acorn: I have my ways.

JeRIDE: well that’s not ominous at all

Teddybae: SHHHHHH ITS TO EARLY FOR SARCASM 

JeRIDE: EXCuSe MMe

JeRIDE: It. Is. Never. To. Early. For. SARCASM.

 

Zozo: #Jared'sWarCry

Zozo: you two remind me of a flock of geese fighting

Teddybae: no way

Zozo: Yes way 

JeRIDE: wateveeeeessssssss

Teddybae: GO THE FUNK TO SLEPPOPOOPOPPPPPPP

Zozo: But Y

Teddybae: because

Zozo: because whyyyyy

Teddybae: because because 

Zozo: because because why

Teddybae: fuck you

Teddybae: go to sleep

Zozo: fineeeeee

Acorn: see you guys at school!!!!!!

‘We’re all Heere’

Acorn: Umm, Connor? 

Teddybae: yes? 

Acorn: I dunno why but my mom wants your moms number 

Teddybae: I mean, sure 

Zozo: your moms texting you in the middle of class,???

Acorn: Yeah, she’s pretty cool

JeRIDE: she uses lol 

Teddybae: OMG HERE EVSSSSS 

Teddybae: *sent a contact*

Acorn: Thks 

Teddybae: no probs 

Zozo: go back to class 

‘Cynthia added Bestmom<3 And PutYoPantsON to ‘Thee three parents’’

MommaBirb: hello, it has come to my attention that your child is friends with my children.

Bestmom<3: are your children Jeremy and Evan?

MommaBirb: yas

Bestmom<3: OMG OMG WE NEED TO GO OUT FOR COFFEE SOMETIME

MommaBirb: YES

Bestmom<3: It’s been a long time since I’ve seen my Connor so happy

MommaBirb:it’s been so long since Evans made a friend other than Jared

Bestmom<3: I’m so glad they found each other, Conners also friends with michael and Jared and Jeremy 

Mommabirb: Have you seen the way Michael and Jeremy look at each other, SO PRECIOUS!

Bestmom<3: I haven’t seen it but I’ve heard about it

Mommabirb: Huns, you need to get me some pictures If my ship ‘sails’ at the lake

PutYoPantsON: Sure honey, their cuddling in the backseat right now watching a movie

Mommabirb: Sharing headphones?

PutYoPantsON: Yes?

Mommabirb: PICTURES!!!!!!

PutYoPantsON: Ok

PutYoPantsON: *sent a picture* 

Bestmom<3: I ship it <3

Mommabirb: yasssssss

Bestmom<3: btw you and your husband are sooo cuteee! 

Mommabirb: we’re actually getting married in three months! You can come if you want to!

Bestmom<3: Of course! I wouldn’t miss it!

Mommabirb: YAHHHH

PutYoPantsON: We just got here

Mommabirb: k, love you hunny, send me a vidio Of Jeremy and Michael if they confess 

PutYoPantsON: I’ll try : )

Mommabirb: thanks <3

‘We’re all Heere’

Michaelinthebathroom: we’re FINALLY  
at the lake 

Zozo: well we’re in class 

Zozo: being good students and not texting in class

Jerry: are you not including yourself? 

Zozo: shhhhh, no one needs to know 

Teddybae: We already know. 

Zozo: fuck off

Teddybae: fuck you 

JeRIDE: Fuck this weird tree studying shit

Jerry: I’m not even gonna question it.

JeRIDE: you really shouldn’t 

Jerry: then i won’t 

JeRIDE: ok

Jerry: ok

JeRIDE: ok

Jerry: ok 

JeRIDE: ok 

Michaelinthebathroom: OK

Teddybae: OK OK, ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING OKS

JeRIDE: ok ;)))))))

Teddybae: HGFFAhahsjsiekd

Zozo: he just slammed his face against the desk 

Zozo: poor mr. maem

JeRIDE: dude, we like always text during his class

JeRIDE: it’s a tradition 

‘Sincerely three’

JeRIDE: LOOK! So cuteeeeeee!!!!!!!

JeRIDE: *sent picture*

Teddybae: omfg he’s so focused

JeRIDE: it’s ADORABLE 

Teddybae: that’s fucking hot

JeRIDE: I mean, yeah

JeRIDE : omg hes a spicy cinnamon roll

Teddybae: fuck yeah

JeRIDE: shit, he’s looking at his phone

Acorn: what

Acorn: I I’m not hot

Acorn: or cute

Teddybae: I would be lying if I agreed with you 

JeRIDE: you ARE a spicy cinnamon roll

JeRIDE: dude, you know how to do the salsa

Teddybae: Wait, what

Teddybae: why have I never seen this 

Acorn: I’m really not that good 

JeRIDE: Lier

‘Jerry to Michaelinthebathroom’

Jerry: Lets go up to the lake 

Michaelinthebathroom: yeah, ok

—-

Jeremy could feel the crisp air on his face and the wind ruffled his hair. Was he really gonna do it? Was he gonna confess to michael? There are so many things that could go wrong but so many things that could go right.

“Yo’ what’s up,” michael said startling Jeremy, there was a giant splash as Jeremy fell into the lake from the dock. As he looked up to where the startled michael stood he made up his mind. 

“Oh look, I fell for you again, but I think this time you should come with me,” Jeremy said with a smirk. Then he quickly grabbed michaels arm and yanked him into the water.

“I- was that a confession?” Michael questioned.

“Umm, Yeah,” Jeremy confessed.

“So like, should I kiss you?”

“Yeah, If you want to,”

Michael gently grabbed Jeremy’s face and gently gave him a peck on the mouth. It left a tingling sensation in his mouth. They both smiled when they opened their eyes. Little did they know, a certain father figure had been filming them since Jeremy had been sitting alone. 

—-

‘Thee three parents’ 

PutYoPantsON: *sent a vidio*

Mommabirb: I SHIP IT 

Bestmom<3: So pure

Bestmom<3: I wish my husband would accept people in the Lgbtq+ community : (

Mommabirb: We really need to get some tea or starbucks some time

Bestmom<3: true

PutYoPantsON: am I allowed to come?

Mommabirb: of corse dear

‘We’re all Heere’ 

JeRIDE: I felt my ship sail :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I will probley never have a consistent update schedule, so the next chapter could be in a week or a month.


	8. Three layered burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys : ) have fun

‘We’re all Heere’

Zozo: what’s up fuckers 

Teddybae: OMG SHUT THE FUCK UP IT'S LIKE THE CRACK OF DAWN 

Zozo: lol, that sucks for you

Teddybae: AGHHahsshhHHHHHFDrtaf

Teddybae: dont Knock on my door 

Teddybae: I’m not letting you in

Zozo: bitch 

Teddybae: YOU WAnnA FUCKING GO

Zozo: no

Teddybae: let me die in peaceeeee

Zozo: no :)

JeRIDE: What r y’all demons doin up at like 3:00am

Teddybae: its zoey, she woke me up >:( 

JeRIDE: aww your so grumpy, do you need a hug

Teddybae: yes :(

JeRIDE: I mean I don’t live that far away

Teddybae: you would really walk over to my house just to give me a hug?

JeRIDE: I mean, your my friend right? That’s what friends are for

Zozo: good job, you made him cry 

Teddybae: shut up! I’m just happy 

JeRIDE: I’m like almost there. 

JeRIDE: If Evan was awake I’m sure he would go and give you a hug

Acorn: I’m awake 

Acorn: I’m in the park that’s down the street from Connors house 

Zozo: It’s 3 am

Zozo: why are you at the park 

Acorn: just clearing my head 

Acorn: and climbing trees

Teddybae: again?

Acorn: Yeah, it’s very relaxing

Zozo: you do you

Acorn: I’m actually heading over right now Connor 

Teddybae: thank you <3

Acorn: <3 

JeRIDE: I’m in the front yard.

Acorn: Hi

JeRIDE: omg hi little acorn

Zozo: ‘little acorn’ 

‘Zozo to Alanna’ 

Zozo: ya now how I’m making an album of my ships moments

Alanna: Yes?

Zozo: look!

Zozo: *sent an image*

Alanna: awww, that’s adorable!

Zozo: I know right?

Zozo: I’m actually really happy my brothers happy

Alana: I have talked to Evan before, I would say he’s kind of a study friend. I’m happy he’s been talking to different people.

Zozo: k night 

Alanna: good night

‘Thee three parents’

Bestmom<3: I suddenly have two more children in my house.

Bestmom<3: spooning my child.

Bestmom<3: I’m low key fangirling, if that’s even a thing

Mommabirb: is Evan there? 

Bestmom<3: Yeah, I hope it’s not a problem 

Mommabirb: Nope, it’s good, he left me a note saying he was out climbing trees

Mommabirb: also pictures or it didn’t happen

Bestmom<3: *sent image* 

Mommabirb: when you said spooning I didn’t expect it like this, their like a three layer burrito.

Bestmom<3: I know right.

Mommabirb: the next time I have time off to have coffee is next month on the 23rd

Bestmom<3: I’m so excited! Where will me meet?

Mommabirb: I found a really good bakery, we can go there if you have no objections 

Bestmom<3: I don’t have a problem with that

Mommabirb: K, not sure if Mr. Heere\ Almost Hansen is gonna come 

Bestmom<3: it would be so nice to meet him 

Mommabirb: I gotta go to work so bye 

Bestmom: Bye! 

‘We’re all Heere’

Jerry: how could this happen to meee

Jerry: I’ve made my mistakes 

Jerry: and I go oooon.nnnNNNNn

Acorn: did something happen

Jerry: my dad gave me the shovel talk

Jerry: he said he would be EXTREMELY disipointed if I hurt Micheal and recommended not to do it. 

Jerry: then he his over to Micheal and is like “your good for my son, I approve, I also give you my blessing for your marriage”

Jerry: then he ran away snickering

JeRIDE: I knew it. 

JeRIDE: So, you fuckers finally confessed. 

Jerry: um, Yeah 

Zozo: jdnNhHhBagZ

Zozo: OMG IM SO PROUD 

Jerry: mixheals blushing 

Jerry: epically 

‘We’re all Heere’ 

JeRIDE: I see where Connor got his pancake baking skills, his moms pumpkin pancakes are to die for 

Michaelinthebathroom: I wish I could say our breakfast was better

Michaelinthebathroom: But Mr. Heere has zero talent in the kitchen 

Jerry: you could say that again 

Teddybae: lol, sucks for you guys 

Jerry: your mean :(

Teddybae: I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love this fic, honestly I do. But DEH is so much about depression, anxiety, and suicide, I’m just in a tough place right now so I hope you understand that this isn’t really helping me at all : ). I just need to chill(pun intended)
> 
> I really do love this fic so I may come back to it but for now it’s discontinued :(
> 
> This makes me literally so sad, so thanks for reading : (


End file.
